


Lies

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will never be strong enough. You will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love. You will not rise above." —Evanescence, "Lies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

_You will never be strong enough._  
_You will never be good enough._  
_You were never conceived in love.  
_ _You will not rise above._

_They’ll never see._  
_I’ll never be._  
_I struggle on and on_  
_To feed this hunger burning deep inside of me._  
~ “Lies” by Evanescence

The waning crescent moon was barely visible in the night sky. Pale orange streetlights and neon signs flickered over a tall, lean figure in a blue suit and brown trenchcoat. He leaned against the wall of a closed-down video store, watched the humans pass by with a calculating look in his brown eyes.

           Already his two hearts quickened in anticipation.

           His teachers back at the Academy had said he was never focused enough in his studies, was always too distracted or busy causing trouble with Koschei to earn the rank of a Time Lord. Now they were all dead, and he was the only one left.

           He was the reason why, of course; once not so long ago he would have been angsting over it, over what he’d done to end the war. Now, though . . . Who was there to stop him if he broke any more rules, any of the Laws of Time?

           The Time Lords had sworn to watch, never to interfere.  _That_ had been one of the rules he’d thrown right out the window the second he’d stolen a Type 40 TARDIS. And right now . . . 

           He slipped his hands into the pockets of his suit trousers, fingered the handles of two athames he’d nicked from Faction Paradox agents in his Eighth form and had kept hidden away in the TARDIS.

           Humans. They came flocking to him like flies to honey.  It was not long before one—curvy, leggy, ginger—propositioned him. With a smile and a nod, he accepted.

           She was found, hours later, in a hotel room with her throat slit and the sheets stained red.

           The rogue Time Lord known as the Doctor had long since vanished, already searching for his next victim.


End file.
